Safe
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are walking to a restaurant in New York when all of a sudden, they get mugged! When they go to the police station, they both find the police officer very attractive, but is he straight, or gay? Neither one can tell! I'm not good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story, obviously, that I'm starting and I hope you like it. I don't even really know where the idea came from or what is going to happen in future chapters. Let me know if you even like it, and if it is sucky, then I won't bother continuing :D. I don't own Glee. **

* * *

I can't believe I'm even here! It's the first thing I think of when I wake up everyday and go to sleep every night. Living in New York is literally a dream come true. Growing up in Lima, Ohio, I never thought I would get out of there. I was always afraid of leaving my dad alone. That was until I introduced him to Carole. She was perfect for him, and still is! I feel a lot more comfortable leaving home knowing she is there to take care of him and watch what he eats. Becoming an intern at Vogue is not what I always thought I would be doing. I wanted to get into NYADA. It used to be my only dream. Then, when I didn't get in, I decided to come out here with Rachel anyways and try making a career out of my fashion. It worked.

* * *

"Kurt, are you ready yet?" Rachel called from the living room. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room and spun around.

"How do I look?"

"Fantastic!"

I smirked, "Of course I do."

"We are going to be late for our dinner reservations if you don't get a move on!"

I held my hands up, "Okay okay! Let's go!"

We walked out of the apartment making sure to lock the door and started the walk to Annabelle's which was 4 blocks away. We walked with our elbows linked around one another and talked about how Rachel's day was.

"I was partnered up with this horrible horrible man who doesn't even know how to sing! How can I possibly show my teacher my amazing vocals when I can't even sing a duet with someone at the same skill-level as me?"

"Maybe singing with him will show her just how good you are and how bad he is."

She cocked her head to the side, "Hmm.. never thought of it that way Kurt. Thank you. Hopefully that is it! So now that we have talked about my day, how was yours?"

I sighed and looked down, "I love interning at Vogue, honestly, it's just that Vicki makes my life a living hell."

"She is the other person interning with you, right?"

"Yes and she always feels like we have to compete against each other. I'm tired of competing! I just want something to work out for me and not have anyone else trying to take it away from me. All through high school I competed for solos against you and lost every time, I competed against many people during my NYADA audition and didn't get in, and now I'm competing against Vicki just to get noticed."

Rachel dropped her head on my shoulder and rubbed my back, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but maybe a little competition is healthy. If you take the nice and being kind route while she is vicious, it will show your boss who they would rather have work for them long term."

"Stop right there and put your hands up!"

Rachel and I stopped dead in our tracks and turned around and was faced with a huge man in a mask, with dark green eyes, and a gun pointed at us."

"AHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! KURT! I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY IN MY PURSE! GET IT OUT!"

I looked at her like she was crazy while the gunman laughed, "Don't even think about it princess! Hand over your wallet, purse, cell phone, watches and jewelry!"

Rachel folded her arms, "Excuse me, but what are you going to do with a necklace that says 'Rachel'?"

I hit her in the arm, "Who the fuck cares and just listen to him! Do you want to be killed?" I quickly grabbed my wallet, phone, and watch off my wrist and handed it to him. He put in in his pocket and then grabbed Rachel's purse out of her hand and held his hand out waiting for her necklace. She sighed and handed it over. Then as soon as he showed up, he was gone.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we were just mugged!"

I looked over to Rachel who just started sobbing. I quickly hugged her and held her tight. "Come on. Let's go to the police station."

* * *

We finally walked another 6 blocks to the nearest police station and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Quinn, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Rachel Berry. We were just walking to dinner about 6 blocks back and we were mugged. "

The blonde acted like this was nothing new, living in New York it probably wasn't, and handed us some paper work. "Just fill out this information while we get a police officer in here to take your statements. This is just asking about your name, address, phone number, etc."

We both took the clip boards and got to work. Just as we finished filling out all our information, a man in black pants and a tight blue officer's shirt came and stood talking to Quinn. The first thing I noticed was his muscles. His shirt left nothing to the imagination. I would give anything to feel his arms._ Dumb, what am I thinking? He is probably straight! You never hear of too many gays being police officers_! Then he turned and looked right at me and I almost melted instantly. He had the honey colored eyes and a sad smile on his face. He walked over and held out his hand. I quickly took it and felt my fingers tingle, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Rachel Berry." He nodded and took Rachel's hand. She looked just as amazed as Kurt felt. Of course she would find him attractive too. "Hi, I'm officer Anderson. Want to come with me to another room and I can get your statements?" We nodded and followed him.

* * *

"So, let me make sure I've got all the info. This happened about 20 minutes ago, male all in black, about 6 foot 2 inches, green eyes, and it happened about 6 blocks from here? If this is all the information I have, I hate to say, but there may not be a chance we find him. I would suggest you shut down your credit and debit cards right away. If there is anything we find of yours if we catch him, we will bring it to your place."

The officer started to stand when I thought of something, "WAIT! I just thought of something!" He sat back down and stared at me, "When he reached for Rachel's purse, his sleeve moved on his arm and I caught something. He had a tattoo of some sort on the inside of his wrist. I'm not sure what it was, but I know that it was words and not a design." He quickly wrote down what I said and smiled softly, "Thank you, Kurt. That small detail could go a long way." He stood up again and reached into his pocket. "Here is my number in case you remember anything else." I took it from him and whispered my thanks. Rachel shook his hand again and then he reached for mine. When we shook hands, I couldn't help but notice that tingle again. I was probably just going insane.

"See you two around." And then he winked.

As soon as he left the room, Rachel and I said at the same time, "He just winked at me!" We both gasped in shock and looked at each other. If we both thought that, then who did he really wink at?


	2. Chapter 2

So so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a lot of personal things going on lately and then work! I don't own Glee and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I love the reviews!

* * *

I was sitting at my desk at work when my phone rang. I quickly put my sketch aside and grabbed the phone, "Kurt Hummel, Carrie's intern speaking, how may I help you?"

"Kurt?"

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that question. I heard you got mugged last night."

Sighing I looked around to make sure Carrie wasn't lurking around a corner, "Yes, but everything is okay. Can we talk about this later? I have work to do."

I heard him grunt and heard some people talking in the background and it was echoing. I could picture him sitting in his office at the shop perfectly. "Call me when you're off work."

"Dad, I don't have my phone. He took it. I will skype you and Carole tonight."

"Fine. Talk later."

He hung up and just then Vicki, my worst enemy, sat down at the desk across from me.

"So, were you taking a personal call? You know those aren't allowed here, right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was. My dad called and wanted to know the details of me being mugged last night, satisfied?"

She looked shocked and was about to say something when I heard a voice behind me.

"Kurt Hummel?"

I turn and gasp. Blaine Anderson, the best looking cop on the planet, was standing right in front of me. I heard Vicki whisper "damn" before I responded.

"Yes and you're Mr. Anderson."

He smiled and said, "You can just call me Blaine."

I smiled and stood up next to him, "What can I do for you?"

"We actually found the guy today. We went back to his place and found all of your belongings. Including the person you were with. Ms. Berry I believe her name was?"

I gasped and jumped in excitement, "Oh My God! Yes! You found it?" Before I even knew what I was doing, I was in his arms hugging him. Blaine's laughter in my ear made me realize exactly what I was doing so I jumped back, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just attack you like that!"

Blaine laughed again and I never wanted that sound to end, "It's quite alright. I've had much worse happen to me, trust me. And it's not like you are heavy, you just caught me off guard."

I blushed and looked away when I heard Vicki clear her throat behind me. We both turned to look at her as she stood and extended her arm waiting for Blaine to take it, "Hi, I'm Vicki, Carrie's best intern. I just want to thank you for the wonderful job you're doing to protect the people of this great city. Especially our little Kurtie here. I don't know what we would do if we lost him."

I wanted to punch her. It was obvious how much of a bitch she was being and I wasn't going to have any of it, "Um, first of all, you and I are equals. We are both Carrie's intern. Second, don't you have something else to do. And third, don't call me Kurtie." I looked back to Blaine who looked completely shocked. "Sorry about her."

He smiled his gorgeous smile, "No worries." Blaine looked down at my desk and picked up my sketch examining it. Suddenly I was nervous and almost scared. _What if he thought it looked like crap?_ "It was nice to meet you, Trixie, but if this is anything to go by, Kurt will be famous in no time. This looks amazing." Blaine set it down, and Vicki scoffed, "It's Vicki." My jaw was practically on the ground at this point. _Oh My God, he likes my drawings and he is putting her in her place just like she deserves! I like him more than I had originally, and I didn't think that it was possible._

Blaine smiled up at her, "Oh right. Sorry. Well I better be going, I have to go protect the people of this great city as you had mentioned." I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't want him to go. He waved goodbye and started to leave when I ran after him.

"Wait! Blaine!"

He turned to me with a raised brow, "Yes?"

"You mentioned that you found my things, but you never actually gave them to me."

Blaine laughed again, "Oh, right. I'm sorry." He handed over the bag he was carrying, "Everything should be in there. If not, just come down to the station."

"I don't know how I could ever thank you enough!"

He smiled, "It's alright, Kurt. Just doing my job. But if you want, you can come to the bar tonight right next to the station. We are having a little party with everyone who works with us and anyone is invited. You can bring your friend Rachel."

I smiled, "I would love to. Thank you and I will bring Rachel."

We said our goodbyes and right before he turned the corner, he yelled, "But the other intern isn't invited. She seems like a bitch!"

I laughed out loud and I heard him laughing as he walked away. Tonight was going to be amazing. I sat back down at my desk with a smile on my face until I got to thinking: _I still don't know if he is straight or gay. He seems really nice, but he told me to invite Rachel. Maybe he was just being polite when he told me to bring her? HOLY CRAP, what am I going to wear?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee! Love the reviews I'm getting! Glad you like the story!

* * *

I was just getting off the phone with my dad when Rachel came bursting through the apartment door, "Oh my god! We're going to a party that Mr. Handsome invited us to?"

"So you did get my text then, huh?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I might actually have a chance with him! And he is so sexy!"

Suddenly I felt a rush of jealousy, "We don't even know if he is straight or not Rachel so just calm down. I'm going to go get ready and we will leave in an hour."

I walked to my room and opened my closet. _What do you wear to a party full of police officers? I want to impress Blaine, but I don't want to be too obvious. What if he isn't even gay? That would be completely awkward_. I picked out a tight pair of white jeans and a long-sleeved blue silky shirt and kept the top three buttons undone. I did my hair, again, and when I was completely satisfied, walked into the living room to see Rachel in one of her plaid skirts.

"Hell no."

Rachel frowned, "What? Don't you like it?"

"Rachel, you look like you belong on Little House on the Prairie."

I grabbed her hand and walked her back to her room and went to her closet. I grabbed her nicest pair of jeans and a black tank top and a silver necklace with the word "Rachel" on it.

"This is the best I can do with the amount of time that we have. Hurry up and get changed!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous! I'm about to talk to my future husband! I wonder if he can sing? His hair and eyes would look amazing on a little girl with my bone structure!"

"Rachel, will you shut up? Seriously, you are going to scare off every man in there if you talk about marriage right after you introduce yourself."

"Fine. Let's just go in, shall we?"

We walked into the bar and barely had room to move around. The place was packed with men in uniform and women dressed casually. _They must have invited their girlfriends and wives._ Suddenly I felt very nervous. I was the only man here not in uniform, from what I could see anyway. We walked over to the bar and ordered two drinks and sat down.

"So, what do we do now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess wait and see if anyone notices us?"

"Hello you two! What brings you here?"

Rachel and I turned to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at us.

"Hi, we were invited actually, but I'm not sure where he is though.."

I rolled my eyes at Rachel, "Hi, I'm Kurt and this is Rachel."

"Oh so _you're_ Kurt?"

"Um.. yes?"

"I'm Jeff. Let me guess, Blaine is the one that invited you guys?"

"Right again. Nice to meet you Jeff."

"Let me just go find Blaine. He will be happy to see you guys."

He walked away and I looked to Rachel, "He knows who I am? Does that make Blaine gay? Oh my God! Do I look okay? Is my hair still styled perfectly?"

Out of nowhere, Rachel slapped my cheek and my head flew to the side on impact, "Calm down, Kurt! Snap out of it!"

"Ouch! Don't be mad at me because he turned out to be gay?"

"Who's gay?"

We both turned again and saw Blaine standing there smiling with Jeff.

"Oh um.." _Crap, what do I say? "Oh we were just talking about your sexual orientation even though we don't really know you?"_

Rachel, thankfully, chimed in, "Oh we were just talking about this guy in one of my classes. I was telling Kurt how I think he is gay and how he should ask him out since Kurt is gay too and is currently single and has no one. Kurt is a lonely bird. Flying solo. He hasn't had a boyfriend in quite some time actually, like what is it Kurt, a year and a half?"

I turned to Rachel with my mouth open in the shape of an "o" and I could feel the blush on my cheeks and tears come to my eyes, "Wow Rachel, just...wow. Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends."

I got up and started to walk to the door. _This night sucks! Rachel embarrasses me in front of Blaine? HOT Blaine? I'm sure he didn't need to know how nobody wants to be with me. Now he probably thinks that there is something wrong with me. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off, "Rachel, seriously not now."

"Kurt, it's me."

I stopped and turned to see Blaine looking at me full of concern. I quickly wiped my eyes, "God I'm so sorry. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind when you asked us to be here."

He smiled a little and shrugged, "Not really, but nothing you can really do about it now. But I do have a question to ask you."

"Oh god, is it why I've been single for so long?"

"No. I was wondering if you were thinking of asking out the guy in her class that she was telling you about?"

"Oh.. no.. it's not what you think. Actually it's a funny story, but no. No I'm not. I'm not asking him out. No. And now I'm rambling."

Blaine laughed and looked down at his feet. He suddenly looked very nervous.

"Then I have another question for you."

"Okay... shoot."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I smiled and felt another blush cover my cheeks.

"I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

The reviews I got over how Rachel acted in the last chapter made me laugh! I love reading what you guys think, even if you don't like something in the story, feel free to tell me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine took my hand with a smile and pulled me to the dance floor. We stopped towards the middle of the crowd and everyone around us was dancing and laughing. He started to dance moving his hips to the beat and putting his arms in the air, but I was frozen._ I haven't danced since my high school glee club! I don't know how to dance like this!_ Blaine stopped dancing and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I looked around and could feel a blush rising on my cheeks, "Um.. I don't go to bars or clubs often. I don't really... I don't know how to dance unless it's choreographed."

Looking back at Blaine I saw him relax with a smile and he grabbed my wrists, "Just put your arms around my neck like this.." my elbows were now resting on his shoulders and our hips were almost touching. _Breathe Kurt, breathe! You've been this close to a man before, just calm down._ "And I will put my hands on your hips and we will move to the music. Just follow my lead." The music stopped and changed to one even faster than the song before. I was a little stiff at first, but the more the song went on, the more silly Blaine acted and he made me relax. I finally let go and started to dance with him. Our hips were grinding into each other now and I heard a hitch in his breath. I looked into his eyes and _woah! His eyes weren't that dark before. Are his pupils blown or is it just the lighting in here?_ Suddenly I felt something hard against my thigh. _Holy shit! Blaine has a hard on?! Oh god, these thoughts aren't helping._ I could feel something in the pit of my stomach and I knew that feeling. As he grinded his hips into me I could feel myself getting harder. _Oh my god, this feels good, but should I stop? The song has to be over soon right?_ _  
_

Thankfully, the song just ended and it felt like it was a million degrees in here. We stopped dancing and he dropped his forehead against my shoulder and said breathlessly, "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I..." _My voice is too high! Control yourself!_ I cleared my throat, "I think the music just got to me. You are quite the dancer yourself."

He lifted his head and smiled, "Thank you... Do you want to get out of here?"

"Uhh.."

"Oh my god, that sounded bad. I don't mean to go have sex or anything. Not that I wouldn't want to because you look amazing, but I think we should at least go on a few dates first... assuming that you want to, but if you don't want to, that is okay too. I'm just meant-"

"Blaine! Calm down! It's okay! Let's just go for a walk and see where we end up, okay?" _At least I'm not the only nervous one here!_

He nodded and took my hand and led me towards the door. On our way out, a man in a mohawk shouted, "Get some Anderson!" Blaine just laughed and soon we were outside in the cool air.

"Want me to walk you home?"

I smiled and pointed to the direction of my place. We started to walk in a comfortable silence, bumping shoulders every now and then.

"So, are you sure you aren't interested in the person Rachel was trying to set you up with? I don't want to take that away from you if you want to... I don't know.. explore your options."

I laughed, "Blaine, there is no "guy from Rachel's class". I put my hands up to use quotation marks hoping to get him to understand. "It was a lie."

Blaine stopped, "Oh... why did you lie?"

I sighed and kept on walking and soon he was following me again, "Because ever since Rachel and I met you last night we have both had a huge crush on you, but we didn't know if you were gay or straight. When you winked after questioning us, I thought you winked at me and Rachel thought you winked at her. But then, Jeff made us realize that you were gay. So when you walked up to us and heard us talking about someone being gay, it was you. She made the whole thing up so you didn't know we were talking about you."

Blaine was quiet for a second, "Oh. I'm sorry for all the confusion. I'm just used to people knowing that I'm gay."

I bumped into his shoulder, "It's okay. Everything is all straightened out now."

Our walk came to a stop when we reached my apartment building, "Well, this is me."

"I have to walk you to your apartment, Kurt. To make sure you get there safely."

I nodded smiling, "Sure. Okay... better to be safe the sorry."

"Of course!"

We walked up the three flights of steps and stopped when we reached my apartment door.

"I really did have a great time tonight, Blaine. Thank you for inviting us."

"It was my pleasure. You really are a wonderful dancer."

I smirked_, Ya I know, I could feel how much you enjoyed it._

"Well, goodnight."

He smiled, "Goodnight." He licked his lips while glancing down at mine while I was nervously chewing my bottom lip. A bad habit which needed to be broken, but he kept staring. He looked into my eyes and was getting closer and soon I felt soft wonderful lips against mine. I breathed in deep with my nose and kissed him back. When I felt his tongue run along my lower lip I slowly opened my mouth and instantly, everything was _Blaine. _His tongue running along the top of my mouth, his hands which had moved to my hips pulling me as close as possible, the smell of his cologne and his soft curls moving against my fingers. Suddenly he pushed me against my door and kissed me harder, biting on my lower lip. I decided to take control by sucking on his tongue witch made him moan and thrust his hips into mine. _Oh my god, he's hard again! We should probably slow down. _But when I pulled away for air he sucked on my jaw and moved down to my neck. I lifted my hips into his as he sucked on the sensitive spot under my ear.

_"Blaine..._God that feels so good, but we should slow down."

He stopped and rested his face against my neck. I could feel his hot breath against my wet neck and it sent shivers down my spine and blood down south.

"God, you're right I'm sorry. Something about you makes me lose my train of thought. And here I wanted to be a gentleman."

I laughed patting his back, "It's okay. It was good, trust me."

He pulled away smirking, "Just good?"

I smiled and put my hands against his chest, "Trust me, it was more than good. I'm surprised my brain even works properly right now."

"Okay. I will let you go. I will call you, if you want me to?"

"You think I'm going to say no after that?"

He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

He started to walk away and I stood there watching him when a thought hit me, "Blaine! You don't even have my number!"

He looked back at me and winked. _Well that was weird. How am I supposed to get in contact with him?_

I sighed and decided to take a hot bath. I opened my apartment door when my phone dinged. I looked at it and saw that I had a text from an unknown number.

Being a cop has it's perks. I will talk to you tomorrow. -Blaine

I smiled shaking my head, _I definitely like him. __  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short and sucky, but it gives you something to look forward to at least? Partly because I don't know where to take this story, if you have any ideas you can give me some, and because it is almost 5 AM. Okay I don't own Glee.

* * *

It was 9:30 AM on Saturday and I just got out of the shower when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. It's Blaine."

I walked into the living room with the towel around my waist to start making my coffee.

"Oh Hi Blaine!"

"Up so early on a Saturday?"

"Ya, well I woke up at 9 and for me that's sleeping in since I'm usually at work by eight on the week days."

"Ahh gotcha. It always feels good to sleep in on the weekend."

"Oh my God, Kurt! Put some clothes on!"

I turned to see Rachel standing in her bunny slippers and robe covering her eyes.

"What? Kurt are you talking to me on the phone naked?"

I blushed and quietly thanked the lord that Blaine couldn't see how red my face was.

"Rachel! I'm in a towel! I just got done showering, thank you very much! And yes, by the way, I'm still mad at you for last night!"

Rachel sighed and I walked away from her holding my cofee and went back to my room.

"Sorry for all that."

Blaine laughed, "No it's perfectly fine. Giving me a good visual."

"Oh my God. Can we please change the subject?"

"Yes actually, I was calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Would seven be a good time to pick you up?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Okay sounds good! See you then!"

"Wait! Blaine where are we going? I need to know what to wear!"

I heard him laugh quietly, "Don't worry about that. Just wear something that you're comfortable in."

"Well that doesn't help me too much."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long it took me to update! I've had writer's block and had ideas for other stories that I've written. You can check those out by clicking on my username! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

It was almost time for my date and I was freaking out.

"Rachel, should I wear this shirt with these pants or should I wear that shirt with those pants?"

She came over and shook me by my shoulders, "Kurt breathe! You look perfect! You don't need to change your clothes at all. You are a hot piece of ass who is going to get a lot of action!"

I blushed, "Okay, fine, just let me fix my hair again."

Just then the doorbell rang and I looked to Rachel who had a huge smile on her face before she ran from the room.

"No! Rachel let me get it!"

Rachel was almost to the door when I picked her up and carried her away from the door and she began screaming, "Kurt! Put me down! I want to answer the door!"

"Rachel, it's my date! I'm answering the door! You've done enough!"

I put her down and ran to the door stopping to catch my breath. Finally I opened the door to see a smiling Blaine holding a red rose.

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun in there!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Rachel who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature."

She shrugged and walked towards her bedroom.

"Sorry about her. I swear, deep deep down, she is a nice person."

He laughed again, "You look amazing, Kurt."

I smiled and took the rose, "You don't look to bad yourself there officer."

He smiled and held out his arm, "Ready to go?"

I took his arm and began to walk.

"So where are we going?"

"To my favorite restaurant in town."

I gently squeezed his arm, "Well that doesn't help me out at all."

He laughed, "It's a surprise."

We walked and talked about our favorite things. I learned that he likes to watch Project Runway which was a huge plus. He loved reading Harry Potter growing up and cried when he saw the last movie.

The sound of my phone ringing made us both stop. I looked at my phone and sighed, "I'm sorry. This will take less than a minute, I swear!"

He nodded, "It's okay. You can take it."

I answered, "Dad, now is not the time."

"I just called to catch up and see how you're doing."

"Dad.. I'm a little busy now, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Fine... what are you doing now anyway?"

"I'm on a date."

"Oh sorry bud. Are you being safe?"

"Oh my god, dad, yes I'm being safe. I will talk later. Bye I love you."

The last thing I heard was him shouting, "You matter!" before I hung up.

"I'm so sorry. Let's continue our walk."

"Actually we are here already."

I looked up and gasped. This was the best restaurant in town, and the most expensive. It also happened to be the place where my ex worked.

"I know! I know! It's a little expensive, but it's alright. I made us a reservation."

Blaine started to walk in when I grabbed his hand, "Wait!"

"What? If you don't like it we can go somewhere else, it's fine."

I sighed and looked at the worry on his face. He was adorable. "No I love this place. It's just... my ex works here and he can be a little... extreme. If he sees us, let's just ignore him okay?"

Blaine nodded and kissed my hand, "It's okay Kurt."  
We walked in and got shown to our table and looked over our menu talking about what our favorites were.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kurt Hummel."

I looked up at the waiter and groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me for not updating! I'm getting awful at this! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Adam, hello. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Who is this?"

He looked over at Blaine with a look of disgust. Before I had a chance to answer, Blaine held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you."

Adam stared at his hand and laughed and then looked back at me, "What would you like to eat, darling?"

I sighed, but looked down at my menu.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan pasta."

I handed my menu to him quickly and stared at Blaine hoping he would order fast so we could be alone again.

"And what for you?"

"I'll have the same thing actually and can we get a glass of Chteau Margaux?"

Adam sneered at me before walking away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What is the deal with him?"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Can we please not talk about him? At least not right now?"

He nodded and rubbed his thumb along my palm.

I smiled, "That was a quite expensive wine you ordered."

He laughed, "It's my favorite. I hope you like it."

We got to talking about growing up and our families. Blaine had always wanted to be a fireman since that was what his dad was. His brother, Cooper, was a lawyer in Chicago and was married with twin girls aged four. His father wasn't as accepting of his sexuality as his mother was, but they got along okay. A few more minutes passed when Adam brought our food.

"Here is the food for the sex on a stick." and he set my plate down in front of me. "And here is for the other one." He set the plate down in front of Blaine who looked embarrassed. Adam turned to me, "Can I get you anything else, babe?"

"Ya, actually you can. You can get me a new waiter."

Adam laughed and touched my shoulder before I brushed him off, "No need dear. You just have to eat and then I will be back to get my money."

He walked off and I looked over at Blaine who was still looking down, "Blaine, are you alright?"

He looked up with a shy smile, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Trust me, there is a reason I broke up with him. Let's just try to enjoy each other and the food so we can leave and go for a walk."

He nodded and began to eat slowly. We ate while he asked me what it was like growing up in Ohio. I told him about the bullying, Karofsky, glee club, and about my mom's death. I realized that he is the first guy I've ever dated that I've felt comfortable enough to talk to about my past. Besides Adam, I've only dated two other people and we didn't even make it to a third date. Something about Blaine was different. I felt more comfortable with him.

Adam came with the check and Blaine paid with his credit card. When Adam came back with Blaine's card, he slipped me a piece of paper and walked away smiling. I looked down and saw that he wrote his phone number with a smiley face. I sighed and ripped it up before throwing it on the table. I got up and grabbed Blaine's hand and headed for the door.

* * *

"So, even with the whole ex-boyfriend thing, did you have a good time tonight?"

Blaine and I were walking hand in hand through Central Park since the night was still young. He looked at me and I could tell he was worried about my response. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Trust me. I did. I know talking about ex-boyfriends on a first date isn't... common, but I think considering what happened at the restaurant I should probably just get it out."

He nodded and waited for me to begin. I looked around and spotted a bench so I pulled him over and we sat looking at each other.

"Adam and I went on three dates. On the third date he walked me back to my place and I invited him in for a drink. We sat on my couch and drank some wine and then he started to kiss me. I was fine with it at first until he wanted more. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. Finally I got him off of me and he started screaming at me. When I told him I wasn't ready he hit me."

Blaine gasped and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against him and continued, "I was in complete shock. I just stared at him. Then he tried to kiss me again so I pushed him away even harder. He punched me again and that's when my roommate Rachel came home. She threatened to call the cops so he left. I changed my phone number so he wouldn't call me anymore. I would have moved so he wouldn't know where I lived, but we couldn't afford that."

I finally looked up to meet Blaine's eye when he wiped his thumb across my cheek. It was then that I realized I had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I had no idea. Did you ever call the police? Get a restraining order?"

"No I was afraid of what he would do."

He hugged my tight and my face was pressed against his neck. God he smelled good. It's probably way too early to be thinking this, but it felt good to be held by him. He had strong arms, and held me tightly, but everything about it was so gentle and caring. It was the best hug I've ever had. I pulled away to see a big wet spot on his shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I've ruined this date! You're shirt is wet and I've been crying... God I'm crying tonight and I was crying before we danced in the bar. I promise you I don't cry every day."

He smiled and god he was gorgeous, "You didn't ruin this date, Kurt. To be honest, this is the best first date I've ever had."

I laughed, "Then you must have dated pretty awful people if me crying on the first date beats the others."

We both laughed and sat there. I looked around to see other people walking. An old couple that looked like they had been married for forty years and still smiling at each other like they had just said "I love you" for the first time, one guy by himself with his iPod, two teens biking past. This is why I love New York. The city that never sleeps. Even with all the bad things that's happened to me, I would never go back to Lima. I looked back over to Blaine to see him staring at me. He smiled and blushed when I caught him, but didn't look away.

I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb along his chin. He licked his lips and looked down at mine. Then he stared into my eyes and leaned closer to me. I met him in the middle and kissed him softly on the lips. They were soft, plump, and fit perfectly against my own. I heard him take a breath through his nose before I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I licked his lower lip and was instantly granted access. As soon as my tongue slid against his I felt chills down my back and his hand tighten against my neck. Hours could have passed and neither of us would have noticed. He licked along my teeth and I let out an embarrassing high pitched whimper before I pulled back. His lips started to chase mine before he realized I stopped and then he opened his eyes and his pupils were blown. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "For what?"

"Everything. The dance at the bar, for walking me home that night, the date tonight, for not being scared off by my story... and for the kiss."

"Kurt, nothing that happened with Adam was your fault. And you don't need to thank me for the rest. It was my pleasure. Especially the kiss."

I blushed and he laughed. I lightly punched him in the arm before I kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for not updating for so long! There is no excuse! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Glee.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and I was running late for work. I knew I wasn't going to have time to stop at my favorite coffee shop for my nonfat mocha and that just made my day a whole lot worse. I ran to the door and yelled goodbye to Rachel and when I opened the door I screamed and jumped back. Blaine was standing there with a big smile on his face holding two cups of coffee.

"Here is your nonfat mocha. Come on! I will walk you to work!"

I took it with a thank you and followed him down the hallway.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, but how do you know my coffee order. And what are you doing here?"

He laughed as we exited the building, "We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday after our date Saturday, so I thought I would make up for that by bringing you coffee and walking you to work. If you don't mind. This isn't too much is it?"

He suddenly looked nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I think it's sweet. Thank you. But how did you know my coffee order?"

"I found Rachel's number through the paperwork you two filled out when you came in and I texted her to ask. I asked her to keep it a secret from you so I could surprise you."

I shook my head in amazement. Nobody has ever gone through that much trouble for me before.

"I'm shocked she kept the secret. She can never keep a secret!"

I turned to him and looked him up and down. He was wearing his uniform which hugged his body in all the right places. His pants were nice and tight showing off that he had a really great butt and his muscles showed through his blue top. I looked back up and saw him watching me with a smirk which made me blush.

"You know, that uniform fits you really well."

He smiled, "Thank you. Your outfits aren't too bad either. Are you sure you're even wearing pants or is that all just paint?"

I laughed and blushed again, "No I'm wearing pants."

We reached our destination and stopped outside the door.

"Thank you for walking me and for the coffee!"

He took my hand and squeezed it. I looked behind him and saw Vicki standing there smoking a cigarette watching us.

"I am on duty until five, would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?"

"I would love to."

"I can pick you up at 6:30, would that be okay?"

"That would be great!"

He leaned in and pecked me on the lips and I could feel his smile against mine.

"You two make me sick!"

We pulled apart and saw Vicki walking towards us throwing her cigarette on the ground.

I sighed, "No I think that's just the lung cancer catching up with you."

She glared at me and walked in to the building. Blaine looked at me again, "Sorry, I didn't even think about kissing you in public. Are you not a fan of PDA?"

I smiled and kissed him on the lips again, "I'm perfectly fine with it. Vicki on the other hand, I'm not fine with. But I do need to go. See you tonight?"

He smiled, "See you tonight!"

He turned and walked away and I watched his thigh muscles and butt until he turned around and caught me. I blushed and he laughed, "Go to work!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to walk in the building.

* * *

We were in a meeting with Carrie, Vicki, and twelve other people with Carrie standing up and talking. I had let my mind wander until I heard Carrie's next statement.

"I want you all to design three outfits to go with our next collection's theme and I will pick my favorite ones and add them to the collection. This collection will be shown in two weeks on the runway here in New York. All the best and most famous designers will be there so this is a big opportunity for you and for me.

We also have another project we are doing. The New York Police Department is picking twelve of their police officers and having them do a shirtless calendar and is going to be selling them for charity. I want you to pick two months and design outfits for those months and present them to me. If your outfit is chosen, we will put it on one of the officers and you get to be there when they do the photo shoot. These two designs and the three outfits that you're designing for the next collection are all due by the end of the week."

_By the end of the week! Is she fucking kidding me? Five designs by the end of the week?_

We were all dismissed and told to go back to our stations to get started.

Vicki looked over at me, "Think you can handle doing five outfits by the end of the week?"

"Of course I can."

"If you can't, you can always leave and get a job somewhere else. I'm sure there is a McDoanld's around here somewhere willing to hire you."

"I said I can handle it. Why don't you shut your damn mouth and get started?"

She glared at me again and we both set to work.

* * *

I was in my room getting ready for my date when there was a knock at the door that had to be Blaine.

"Rachel, can you please get the door, I'm not ready yet!"

"Of course!"

With how tiny our apartment was, I could hear the door open and them talking.

"Kurt's not ready yet, but he will be shortly. Why don't you come in? You can have a seat anywhere."

"Thanks Rachel. How are you?"

"Okay, just stressed out with NYADA and everything. But it's all worth it since I will be on Broadway and be the next Barbara Streisand."

I rolled my eyes and finished my hair. I walked out of the room and saw Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Hi! I'm ready to go."

Blaine stood and looked me up and down before smiling and taking my hand.

"I will see you later Rachel. Nice talking to you!"

She waved before the door closed behind us.

"So, Kurt, how was the rest of your day after this morning?"

I sighed and leaned into him, "Awful. We have to design five outfits by the end of the week."

He stopped and looked down with a worried expression, "Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I'm not a designer, but even I know that's a lot of work to get done."

I smiled, "Yes please, let's go. I got a lot of work done today already."

"Tell me more about these designs."

"Three of them are for Carrie's collection and she will choose her favorites, have them made, and they will be on the runway in two weeks. The other two we have to choose two months and design an outfit for those two months where someone will wear them according to that month, if we get chosen. And it has to be a sexy outfit because it's fo-"

"For twelve hot police officers?"

"Oh my God, that didn't even register in my mind! You're one of the twelve aren't you? You have to be!"

He blushed, "Actually I am! They asked me to participate today. I wouldn't be doing it except it's for charity."

"You could end up wearing one of my outfits! That would be amazing! That is if it gets chosen."

"I'm sure it will. Now, would you like to see Identity Thief or Safe Haven?"

"I would say Identity Thief. I'm in love with Melissa."

"Good choice!"

* * *

We had just reached my door after the movie, which we both loved, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Do you want to come in for a drink? Rachel has a night class so she will be gone for another hour."

"I would love to."

We walked in after I unlocked the door and I went to the kitchen before coming out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I found him sitting on the couch looking at some of my sketches that I'd left on the coffee table.

"These are seriously amazing Kurt."

I handed him his glass and poured some wine in it, "Thank you."

I poured some for myself and had a sip before setting it aside.

"Kurt, can I talk to you about something?"

_Oh shit. Does he want to break up after only a few dates? _

"You don't need to panic, it's nothing bad. I shouldn't have started out like that, sorry."

I let out a sigh of relief and sat back waiting for him to speak. We sat close enough that our thighs were touching which instantly made me tingle and it was hot where our legs touched. He turned a little bit towards me and took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You know, my job can be extremely dangerous. I can easily get shot at or stabbed by a crazy person while on duty. I love my job, but you never know when things could take a turn for the worst. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into if we're going to be dating. People have lost their lives being a police officer, and if something were to happen.. I wouldn't want to put you through that."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. I ran my hand along his face and into his curls, "Blaine, I knew what I was getting into when I said yes to our first date. If something were to happen to you, I would be absolutely devastated, but I don't want to not date you just because something _might_ happen."

"I've started dating people and they've left because they couldn't handle my job. Sometimes we will be out and I will get paged out on a call if something extreme happens. I just don't want to get too attached and then have you leave."

I kissed him hard on the lips caressing his cheek with one hand and holding his waist with the other. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

He had tears in his eyes and kissed me hard which made me fall back. I laid down and he climbed on top of me and we kissed until he pulled away looking worried, "I'm sorry. Are we moving too fast? I don't want to be like Adam."

I grabbed the back of his neck and shook my head no and pulled him back down. I licked his lower lip until he opened his mouth for me which caused him to moan. That sound went straight to my cock and I thrusted up into his thigh. He moaned again and grinded down onto my hip bone. He sucked on my tongue and I ran my hand up his back under his shirt and scratched as his back. We pulled apart for air and he quickly went to sucking and biting on my neck which made me let out an embarrassing sound. He licked what I'm sure was going to be a bruise and kissed my lips again.

Our tongues were in the middle of doing a little dance when we heard someone clear their throat. We both stopped and turned our heads to the sound. Rachel was staring down at us with her arms crossed, but a smile on her face.

"I take it you guys didn't hear me come in."

I sighed, "No.. we didn't."

She stood there staring at us while we stayed in the same position, "Rachel, could you maybe give us a minute?"

"Fine, Kurt, I will go to my room until it's safe to come out."

She walked away and Blaine hid his face in my neck and laughed, "Well that was awkward."

I noticed that even the site of Rachel hadn't made either of our boners go away.

"I should probably go anyway. I'm on duty in the morning."

He kissed me again and got off me and held out a hand to help me up. He looked down and smiled up at me when he saw how hard I was. I hit him in the arm, "Shut up! It's not like your not still hard!"

"Could you blame me?"

I blushed and kissed him before he walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh! Sorry for how long it takes me to update! I got a new promotion at work so I haven't had the time! Sorry again and I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Tuesday morning started off a lot better, except for the fact that Blaine wasn't there to walk me to work. I woke up on time, got my coffee, and showed up to work a few minutes early. I stayed up late last night finishing my calendar designs so I could get started on my designs for the collection.

I chose January and December. January's outfit was consisted of tight black dress pants, shiny dress shoes, and a Happy New Year hat on his head. Of course, there was no shirt, but he did have on a bow-tie and all he was holding was a big bottle of wine with little bubbles coming out of the top.

December's outfit consisted of a Santa hat and Santa pants with big black boots. I also had him holding a candy cane so he didn't look awkward standing there with nothing.

I was drawing a dress with my Dusk Blue colored pencil when Vicki came and sat at her desk.

"You know, you're not going to get chosen just because you show up early."

I looked up at her, "I know that. I got here early so I could get more work done."

She sneered at me and started to get to work. I felt my phone vibrate with a text. I looked around and didn't see Carrie anywhere so I decided to check it.

Blaine: Hey, hope work is going well today. I won't be able to meet tonight :( I had to pick up a shift for my friend David since his wife went into labor. Hopefully texting and phone calls will be able to get us through the day.

I smiled and quickly texted back.

Work is okay. I got two of my five designs finished. Sad I won't be seeing you tonight :( but I hope work goes good for you! Stay safe!

The rest of the day was uneventful and by five, I was ready to leave with one more design finished and in my portfolio. I walked out of the building and decided to surprise Blaine with dinner. I stopped by a small cafe and picked up some sandwiches and drinks and walked to the police station. I entered the same door I went in last time and asked the lady at the desk where he would be. She pointed me down the hall and said the third door on the right. I followed her instructions and was about to knock on the door when I heard voices from the other side.

"Come on Blaine."

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm sort of seeing someone. I mean, we didn't say that we are exclusive.." My heart stopped. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself. "... but I really like him."

"Come on. He doesn't have to know. We can just quickly blow each other and pretend it never happened."

"I said no! I really like him and I don't want to screw this up."

There was a few seconds of silence so I decided to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Blaine and a brown-haired fellow behind him with a face that resembled a meerkat.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

He let me in the room and I set our drinks and bag of food on the table, "I decided to surprise you with dinner, if that's alright?"

He pecked me on the lips and started pulling the food out of the bag, "That is more than alright. It's perfect!"

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and we both looked over to the other person in the room who we both seemed to have forgotten about.

"Oh, Blaine who is this?"

He sighed, "That's Sebastian."

Sebastian held out his hand and I took it, "Pleasure."

He let go of my hand and headed for the door, "Blaine, think about what I said."

Blaine waved, "I won't! Thanks for the offer, but trust me, I'm good!"

Sebastian scoffed and left the room.

"So, what was that all about?"

I didn't want him to know I had been listening, and I also wanted to know if he would actually tell me what their conversation had been about, or if he would keep it from me.

Blaine sighed, "Sebastian was asking me if we could get each other off. I told him I was seeing someone and he said it didn't bother him. I mean, how disgusting can you get? You know someone is unavailable, but you still try to get in their pants?"

He looked so angry and it made my heart flutter. Now I know for a fact that I can trust him.

"Blaine, it's okay. Thank you for being honest with me."

Blaine smiled, "So if you don't mind me asking, I told him I was seeing someone, but we never really clarified what we are. Would you be my boyfriend Kurt?"

I kissed him hard on the lips, "I would love to be your boyfriend."


End file.
